Interview with Matthew Feldman
Matthew Feldman, wildly popular for his work on all MARVELUNS titles; The Unstoppable Spider-man, Hulk, Spider-man 2, X-Men, The Unstoppables/Unbeatables, and upcoming The Unstoppables: Origins, along with various other titles until January 1st, 2012, with the start of the finale of MARVELUNS. Personal life. Where do you see yourself as an artist in 10 years? Where do I see myself in 10 years? I see myself working for Marvel comics. That's it. That's all I have to say for that. So you are very determined to get a job at Marvel, I see? I have wanted this job since I was 10 years old. The fact is, that I will not stop until I get into Marvel. Even if, let's say I catch this terminal disease or something, my final wish is to draw an issue for Marvel. If that does actually happen, which of the many titles will you draw? At first, I was thinking of Amazing Spider-man. I have always wanted to draw Amazing Spider-man. But now I feel more comfortable drawing Captain America. If it ever happens, I actually hope not, but my dying wish would be to draw... I don't know, maybe ask the writer to put a Spider-man team up with Captain America. What/Who inspired you? Okay, this is a little bit complicated. My sister, Amanda, was the first one to introduce me to comics. As I recall, the first time I ever saw again about Marvel, was a cartoon show with Iron Man. I think Iron man was my favorite hero, even before I even knew there were so many more. My sister Amanda, also drew a lot of comics, and she inspired me to draw some of my own. I still have glimpses of some kids teaching me some techniques, when I was in Kindergarten. I even remember making an entire book about Spider-man in Grade 3, but it was confescated by me french teacher. As I grew, the first comic I ever read that was mine, was the TPB Ultimate Spider-man Volume 4, Legacy, and if you look in my earlier work of Uns. Sm., I used Mark Bagley's, the Ultimate Spider-man artist at the time's, technique on Spider-man's eyes. Ultimate Marvel really was my standing point, and it's kind of obvious (black Nick Fury, Hulkish Green Goblin, blue Electro, hippie Thor, etc.), and that's all because I never really read much of 616 Marvel, except for Amazing Spider-man. As time grew on, I got to the Team Up story in Uns. Sm, and I wouldn't have, we wouldn't have had Unstoppables/Unbeatables, the whole story would be different, if I didn't pick up Mark Millar and Bryan Hitch's Ultimates. That totally got me into comics. I salute the two for everything here. Almost everything in MARVELUNS is brought by Mark Millar and Bryan Hitch. Since November 2007, I had inspiration from Mark Millar, Bryan Hitch, Brian Michael Bendis, Mark Bagley, Alex Ross, Joe Madureira, Ron Garney, David Finch, and so much more I'm sorry. What kind of art do you use? Oh, Geez... Okay, here I go: The Unstoppable Spider-man varied between a pen (forgot the names) and others, one with a deep ink that sometimes went through to the other page, the other that I used throughout The Unstoppables/Unbeatables Volume 2. On the covers of same title, I used the classic pencil crayons, and sometimes paints. In The Unstoppable Spider-man 2 Volume 1 and 2 I used pencils only and sometimes pens, with one cover digital. I also only used pencils only in The Unstoppable X-Men. Right now, I'm using some pens and I will continue with them, well because, I bought 500 of them. How long does it normally take to create a comic? It always changes. It used to take me a week when I started, then sometimes it took me a month or two, and sometimes my friend Steven Reardon would delay his scripts, but the Uns. Sm 2 issue that past just took me 2 days to finish, and that's good and bad in ways. How So? Well, if I finish early, I can loose the stress of getting it done before the date it's due, but then I have nothing to do. Join us next time as we talk with Matthew Feldman about MARVELUNS.